nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dog (Mother)
Dogs are recurrent characters in the ''Mother'' series, often as enemies. In Mother, similarly looking wolves also appear. Dogs usually have the option to bark in battle, which has no effect and instead gives the player a free turn. The main way to attack for these enemies is to bite. In each of the three Mother games the protagonist has his own dog. In both EarthBound and Mother 3 their dog appears as a playable character, for a very short amount of time in the former. Main character's pets Ninten's Dog The unnamed pet of Ninten. It is a dog who, at the beginning of the game, is carrying a key necessary to reach his house's basement. After that, he is not important at all in the story. King King is Ness's dog, who joins the party briefly at the beginning of the game, along with Porky Minch. Later in the game, he appears in Ness's memories and thoughts. Boney Boney is a main playable character in Mother 3, and the only fully playable non-human character in the ''Mother''/''EarthBound'' series. Stray Dogs Stray dogs are commonly found before Podunk. One also guards a factory later in the game. These runaway dogs appear near Onett at the beginning of the game. It may either bark or bite normally. A Stray Dog appears constantly through Mother 3. Normally, it wanders many places at Tazmily Village. In Chapter 5, when Lucas's group is travelling through the Pork Bean, one stray dog can be found hungry. If it is given a Doggy Biscuit, it will thank the player with a Pencil Rocket. Wolves Wolves are commonly seen in overworld areas such as the one near Merrysville. Silver wolves are found in the snow land of Snowman. Lone wolves are found in Snowman, just like Silver wolves, and look identical as well, but are notably stronger, even when they fight alone. Desert wolves are poisonous wolves found in the Dusty Dunes Desert. It may bark, bite normally or with poisonous fangs. Other dogs Carbon / Diamond Dog The Carbon Dog is the sanctuary guardian of Fire Spring. It can howl, bite, charge forward, spew out a fireball, or shoot a spray of fire. When beaten, it transforms into the Diamond Dog, losing its fire powers and considerable Guts, but gaining PSI. Instead, it can howl, bite, use PSI Shield β, emit a light equivalent to PK Flash, or diamondize a character. In addition, once turned into the Diamond Dog, it starts with a physical shield. Carbon Dog: Diamond Dog: Chilly Dog Chilly dogs are strange-lookin animals that appear in Snowcap Mountain. It is unknown how their body came to be frozen, as they have not been altered in any way, unlike chimeras. Zombie Dog Zombie dogs appear in EarthBound and Mother 3. Chimeras The Dogfish, Top Dogfish, and Muttshroom are chimeras from Mother 3 with a dog part. Category:Mother series Category:Mother Category:EarthBound Category:Mother 3 Category:Mother series enemies Category:Mother enemies Category:EarthBound enemies Category:Mother 3 enemies